User talk:Thomasfan/Archive 25
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. Dry rails and good running! ;Archives /Archive 1/, /Archive 2/, /Archive 3/, /Archive 4/, /Archive 5/, /Archive 6/, /Archive 7/, /Archive 8/, /Archive 9/, /Archive 10/, /Archive 11/, /Archive 12/, /Archive 13/, /Archive 14/, /Archive 15/, /Archive 16/, /Archive 17/, /Archive 18/, /Archive 19/, /Archive 20/, /Archive 21/, /Archive 22/, /Archive 23/, /Archive 24/ A Question about Britt & the Thomas Get's Tricked (1990) VHS How is it unlikely?? Is she too busy?? Oh yeah & it looks like you have a 25th talk page! Congrats! :D SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 02:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Oh! Thanks for the answer! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 10:55, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Bachmann Images Hello, I've been following the Bachmann page, and I've noticed you've removed a number of images that have been added to the page, why is that? BramGroatonWikia 03:03, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Archive Hi, when you get a moment, could you archive my talk page again?. Thanks in advance, SteamTeam 09:09, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ooops, never mind. I was looking at someone else's talk page and thought it was my own XD SteamTeam 09:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) NEW SONG (Possibly) FOUND! Hi Thomasfan I think I found a new song! :O It went like "work work work till the sun goes down" "shake shake till you shake around" "huffing & puffing huffing & puffing" so is that a new song I discovered?? I just saw it today & I was wondering if I discovered a new song?? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 11:18, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :On TV this morning at around 7:00AM! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 16:55, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::No! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 17:01, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::No I am not trying to fool you it was basically about work & it was sung by the same people who sung "Hear the Engines Coming". It was viewed when "Stop That Bus" & "Spencer the Grand" were viewed. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 19:59, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::It was like work or something but I could not record it since I lost my video camera so you will just have to trust me on this one. Sorry :( SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 19:59, May 15, 2011 (UTC) And I forget the name of the song. But it may rerun so I will keep an eye out on it. ;) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 21:47, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Okay I will try to look some more for my video camera! ;) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:15, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I do have a VCR & DVR but they do not record (because of the new channels like 61.2 aka Qubo) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 15:45, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :::The VCR (the one I record on) is old so that could be the reason. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 16:37, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I saw the same episode: the song is "Roll Along". CalleyFan 02:31, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I would personally say that this wikia place is fantastic besides Sodor Island Fansite. And plus, thanks for making sure I had to follow the rules when it comes to articles, pictures etc. (As well as correcting things when I first edit something) Lastly, ever since I have been a member for almost a year and 3 months, I have some thoughts of updating my Wikia page real soon. Keep up the good work! Dan5589 12:30, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Permission Thomasfan, can I remove any talk contents as permission so you won't block me? Thomasoldschool 8:41 (UTC) Breakdown Train Is it ok if I do all the appearances of the Breakdown Train? I asked because some pages like The Pump Car have appearance boxes. A Season 5 Fan "There are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way." 13:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'll start right away :) A Season 5 Fan "There are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way." Troublesome User Thanks :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 15:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rules Boy do I feel stupid now :P SplatterandDodge Honk! Honk! 19:14, May 14, 2011 (UTC) dieselworks picture Hi, I'm not sure if its just me but the main Sodor Dieselworks picture doesn't show up JRCS 23:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :good, thankyou : ) JRCS 14:11, May 15, 2011 (UTC) DotD News I just got back from a Day Out With Thomas Event, and they gave me a promotional spinner thing that has pictures of Wooden Sidney, Norman and Paxton. I'm going to upload video proof tomorrow on YouTube. I'll give you a link once it's on the web. ;) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 01:49, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Here it is! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJSCOGUe91U Toby7 Ding!Ding! 12:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll try. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 19:41, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::I've uploaded them! :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 20:53, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::That's fine. I took a bunch just in case. :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 21:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pic Sorry about starting a new section, my other message is one your latest archive. Which I can't edit. So, here's my thanks. Thanks. LOL Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 06:49, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Crop picture into an icon?? Hi Thomasfan I am going to change my icon but it will require cropping down the "Gallant Old Engine" (2nd version box art) so can I crop it down for my icon?? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 01:24, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I do know but I am talking about cropping a picture from this Wiki as my new icon so can I do it?? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:13, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh! Thanks! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 15:45, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Infobox on user page Hi Thomasfan sorry to bother you but can you put a Blue-Green info box on my user page like Toby7's user page & put the picture: GallantOldEngine7.jpg please?? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 17:53, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Okay how about the one on your user page?? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 02:16, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes! That was the exact song! Oh well at least I heard a new song :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 11:49, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :::The infobox looks great! :D SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 11:49, May 17, 2011 (UTC) External Links I've been meaning to ask you this for awhile, but could we put a link to Roll Along Thomas: The TopHatt's Blog in our external links site? It's truly a great Thomas news site and I check it all the time. I'll ask him right away if you agree. :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 22:39, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :I've just sent him a message. :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 01:00, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::That's a great idea! :) ZEM talk to me! 01:30, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :::TheTopHatt has given us the green light to add the link! :) Also, Two other user's have left messages on my talk page saying that the station seen in Tree Trouble is very likely to be Wellsworth. Should we add this to the locations? Toby7 Ding!Ding! 18:35, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Wellsworth? Do you know what station this is? It almost looks like Wellsworth, but the color is off. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 02:39, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind about the Wellsworth part, it's already been added :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 18:40, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::The way the station is laid out is identical to how it was in Season 11. Of course it's Wellsworth! The road and phone booth are even in the same place they were before! Jim 14:13, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Look behind the workman with the tree. You see that small light red blob? That's it right there. Jim 14:13, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Code page?? Hi Thomasfan sorry if I am annoying you with all of these questions but on Bulbapedia they have a page with wiki code that I think would be helpful on this Wiki so I was wondering if we could make a Wiki code page?? SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:14, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :here is the link to the Wikicode page: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Bulbapedia:Wikicode SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:31, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Birthday Express DVD USA extra the Birthday Express DVD came with the "Ulitimate Diesel Guide" book. Should that be mentioned in the info? Percyplunge 22:43, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello howdy thomasfan who is your favorite charater from thomas Whiff Who did you say was the modeller who thought up Whiff and thought it was funny? I've forgotten his name, and I'll need it if I want to reboot my Sodor Engine Bios series starting with that abomination of an X1. :p Jim 18:34, May 18, 2011 (UTC) The Birthday Express DVD Triva on the back cover of the DVD cover has a picture from the season 15 episode "Wonky Whistles". But its not seen in the DVD. Percyplunge 22:59, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. TTTE Wiki looks like it is in generally good shape. You would need to drop the main page protection to only protect against new and unregistered users; then I would be happy to add it to the approved spotlight list. Let me know on my talk page when you are ready. -- Wendy (talk) 23:18, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Thomasfan. Wendy said we'll have to lift the protection on the main page so registered users can edit it in order to get a spotlight. What do you think? I think if we keep a close eye out on the main page we should be fine, but is it worth the risk? I don't mean to interfer with an admins job or anything though. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 23:35, May 18, 2011 (UTC) How? How could something not need explaining? I didn't understand. And wasn't Thomas going too fast to stop at Dryaw or however it's spelled? Milk Wagons I guessed you'd do that to my Milk Wagon edit, but I decided to give it a shot. BramGroatonWikia 14:45, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Diesel? Where was Diesel in Thomas, Percy and the Dragon? I didn't see him. 18:25, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you 14:57, May 20, 2011 (UTC) New Category I feel like I've been leaving you a lot of messages lately :P I created a new category: Musicians. Is it ok? I felt we needed to be more specific than "production crew". I wanted to check in with you on it before I add any more to the category. :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 20:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :I understand. That's why I asked you before I added anymore. :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 18:30, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Idea I have a great idea! How about we put the theme song on the main page so that it plays when anyone enters it? Mr.Conductor 01:09, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Interacting Hey! Been a while. I hope all's well with ya. I remember you telling me you didn't want to share personal info. with me since this is an open website. Question: Does that apply as well to me interacting with another user? TTTE fan11 09:18, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Forums Hello, just wanted to let you and SteamTeam know that I'm going to overhaul the forum TODAY. :D I'm gonna work ALL DAY and try to get things FINISHED. Forget the phase process. :) ZEM talk to me! 12:32, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :I've not quite finished with the forum... but I'm ALMOST DONE. Much, much closer than I've been all year... It should be complete shortly (should be less that 24 hours). I will notify you as soon as it is ready. :) ZEM talk to me! 02:38, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Another Category Idea Hey Thomasfan. I have another category idea, well, a type ''of Category. It will be a lot of work, but I think it will be helpful for people looking for a DVD/VHS with a certain episode. For example, the actegory could be called "''DVD/VHS with Season 1 episodes". I know it sounds a bit messy and a lot of work, but I think It will help organize our DVDs. It's just that we have so many DVDs! Personally, as a DVD collecter, I know it will be helpful. Also, well remember how I said I made a list with all my Wikia YT channel Ideas? Well, I made it a while ago, but wanted to wait to see if I could think of any more. I think I will post them as asoon as the forum opens. :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 21:04, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :I just checked community central, and our spotlight request has been approved! :D I'll keep an eye out for it :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 01:06, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::It does, but I thought it would be good to have actual categories. Anyway, Last time I checked, It looks as if the forum has been deleted! I'm sure ZEM has it under control though. One more thing, Have you seen SiF's interview with another Model Maker? It's chock full of info! Toby7 Ding!Ding! 02:34, May 21, 2011 (UTC) A Question This might be a dumb question, but is The Island of Sodor based on The North Western Railway?Fanofthomas 02:30, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ben small an unknown user has deleted all the info on Ben Small's page JRCS 08:26, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :wait, Actually he made another page of him JRCS 08:38, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Engine Plaques... Well, if you go 2 minutes and 12 seconds into this video of 'Buzz, Buzz', narrated by NewController01, you'll see an golden oval shape on the side of James' cab. That's the plaque, and like stated, they read 'NWR No. _, Rebuilt ____, Crovan's Gate Works." All the main line engines have it, to my knowledge... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOEysnD6EvQ&feature=channel_video_title Tender Engines 11:03, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Videos? Hey... on my YouTube channel, I've been uploading episodes from the VHSs released the same year the episodes came out, such as Thomas and Gordon and other Stories, and I was wondering: could I add these episodes to the pages? They're in 720p HD, so there's no question of quality. How about it? thumb|left|250px|Here's one of my latest videos. Announcements I have another idea. Should we archive the announcements? Just because there is currently alot of content on it, and it will be eaiser to get to the latest annoucement. :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 17:45, May 21, 2011 (UTC)